


Cambiamos pero nos amamos

by patri6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Sam ya no son cazadores, después de pasar 10 años en el infierno son demonios poderosos y respetados. Por su parte, Castiel ha pasado una decada encerrado en el cielo.<br/>¿Serán capaces de retomar su relación?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambiamos pero nos amamos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, gracias a todos simplemente por abrir esto, es algo corto...ultimamente me ha dado por lo corto jaja pero me encanta la idea de imaginar a unos Winchester demonios y un ángel cambiado.  
> ¡Espero que os guste!

Dean y Sam Winchester ya no eran cazadores. Ya no salvaban personas ni tampoco el mundo.  
Después de 10 años en el infierno que equivalían a diez siglos en la tierra los Winchester estaban lejos de ser lo que habían sido.

Ahora eran demonios fuertes, poderosos y respetados que se divertían a costa de lo que fuera.  
¿Por qué sacrificarse más cuándo había tanta diversión con la que entretenerte durante una eternidad?  
Bebían, bailaban, atormentaban, explotaban cosas…y en alguna ocasión se les iba la mano hasta que mataban. Aunque lo que más disfrutaba Dean era matar a sangre fría a asesinos en serie que sabía que tenían un pasaje al infierno asegurado. Nuevos juguetes para sus chicos. El reino estaba feliz.

Iba conduciendo el Impala con Sam sacando la cabeza y cantando algo casi indescifrable cuando Dean, por instinto, reconoció una silueta ensangrentada en la calzada y pegó un volantazo.  
Hacía años que no lo veía…y hacía años que no pronunciaba su nombre.

-¡Cas!

***

Cas seguía siendo Cas aunque en realidad no lo siguiera siendo. Era difícil de explicar. 10 años encerrado en el cielo cambiaban a cualquiera. Ahora le habían mandando al exilio…y lo primero que se encontró fue a los Winchester. Las viejas historias se repetían.  
No le fue difícil notar lo mucho que habían cambiado, ni tampoco ver los ojos negros de Dean, regresar a su color original, el verde.

Castiel entendió de inmediato que aquellos humanos ya no lo eran más y a pesar de todo les seguía queriendo. Y seguía amándole. Amaba a Dean.  
Porque podían gritarse, empujarse, darse palizas despiadadas y tener sexo salvaje, pero al final, cuando estaban juntos recordaban lo que habían sido, todo lo bueno que habían hecho por el mundo. Por pequeños momentos Dean volvía a ser Dean y Cas volvía a ser Cas.

Después todo seguía igual: Sangre, violencia, pecados y más pecados. Una lista interminable que nunca se acababa.

¿Pero a quién le importaba eso?  
Un ángel y un demonio peleaban, se gritaban…y se amaban.


End file.
